Malik & Mawile: Movie 1 - Titans
by RENEGADE1357
Summary: Three legendary Pokémon have been awoken from their deep slumber and are now being controlled by a madman. He plans on destroying the Hoenn region but first he must get rid of something in his way, Malik
1. Chapter 1

_((I promised a special and I'm here to deliver! I'll let you decide for yourselves if this canon or not. Instead of one long story I'll do it in sections. This takes place right after Brianna made her appearance on Route 110))_

Deep underground, there was man walking through cavern. He was slender with black, combed, hair, was wearing a cloak and was holding some kind of metal suitcase. He walked up to three strange columns. One made of ice, one made of stone, and the last made of metal. The man opened the case and held up some type of cude. He placed the cube in the center of the columns and stepped back. Nothing happened for a moment, but that changed when he cube let out a bright red light

The man started to laugh "Yes! Rise! Rise, Titans! Rise and obey me!"

The pillars glowed and started to change shape

"This is... the new world order!" the man yelled

Back on the surface, Brianna, Tyler, Taylor, Plusle, Minun, Mawile, and I were relaxing by a river. We decided to take a detour before heading to the next gym. The girls were over by the water and dipped their feet in, Tyler was getting the table set for lunch with Plusle and Minun and I was sitting under a tree polishing my Pokemon egg as Mawile slept next to me

"Hey, it's a nice day, let's let the Pokemon out for some fresh air" Taylor said

"Sounds good" I smiled

We all threw our Pokeballs in the air and released the creatures. The Pokemon immedieately went to do whatever it is they do to relax. After lunch, I went over to see if I could get some training in but a sudden fight between Vigoroth and Combusken put that to an end. They were fighting over a berry that neither one of them wanted to share

"Easy you two!" I demanded

Tyler and I tried to break them up but I was pushed back. When I fell down I gasped as images flashed through my mind. Three large figures, statue like beings. One was kind of circular, one looked like it was some type of crystal and the last looked like a living boulder. The visions only lasted a second until I was brought back by Brianna shaking me

"Malik! Hey!" my sister yelled

I came back to reality and started panting "Bri..."

"You okay?" Brianna asked

"I uhh... I think so" I nodded

Tyler was able to end the fight between Vigoroth and Combusken by splitting the berry. The twins noticed I was still on the ground and walked over to see if I was alright. I reassured them that it was just a headache and went over to splash some water on my face. Ignoring whatever I saw in my head, I went back to enjoying the rest of the day. When I went back over to the tree and my sleeping partner, she suddenly popped up from her slumber

"What's wrong?" I asked just before the ground started to rumble "Whoa!"

I quickly grabbed the egg so it wouldn't get damaged used the tree to stay balanced. Everyone followed my lead and grabbed something to keep from falling down. I looked down and saw Mawile growling. Luckliy, the tremors stopped soon after they started. I checked and made sure no one was hurt

"I don't think this area is safe" I said

"I agree. Let's go" Tyler added

We packed up and returned all of our Pokemon to their balls. Mawile still seemed like she was still waiting for something. After about an hour of walking the ground went shook wildly again but it was way more intense this time. The ground ahead ripped and something rose from the earth. It was a gray-ish statue with orange shoulders and spikes on it's back. It looked like one of the things from my vision

"What is that?!" I gasped

Mawile growled the the figure. The dots on the creature's face glowed bright red. The golem raised it's huge arms and slammed them on the ground. Large spikes shot up from the gorund at us

"Stone Edge! Move!" Tyler panicked

We evaded the attack and ducked behind some trees

"What's that thing's problem?!" Taylor screamed

"I don't know why it came here but know it's problem is me!" I growled "Mawile, I'll draw it's attention towards me! When you see an opening, nail that thing with a Flash Cannon!"

"Wile!" Mawile nodded

I got up from my hiding spot and made myself known "Hey! Over here!"

"Malik!" the twins and Brianna yelled

The monster charged up and fired a Hyper Beam at me. My plan to have it focus on me worked a little too well but it gave Mawile the opening she needed. My partner ran up behind the mystery Pokemon and unleashed a powerful Flash Cannon. The Pokemon clearly took damage but it didn't seem to do a lot

"I think it's a Rock-type. It has to be! Use Fighting, Water, Grass, Ground, and Steel-type moves!" Tyler yelled

"Right!" we nodded

We called out Nuzleaf, Vigoroth, Trapinch, both Kirlia, Skitty, Skarmory, and Combusken and had them go all out on the creature. It swung it's heavy arms with Hammer Arm and blew everyone away

"Re... Re... REGI!" the boulder yelled

The Pokemon charged right pass the others and right for me

"Malik, it's after you! Run!" Tyler called out

I took off as fast as possible with the statue right behind me. Up ahead a hole appeared in the ground. Trapinch popped her head through letting me know that she just gave me an escape route. I slid across the ground and into the hole. The large Pokemon ran right over us only to turn around and come back

"Mawile!" "Nuz!" Mawile and Nuzleaf hollered to tell us to get out of the way

I grabbed Trapinch and jumped out of the way. Mawile fired her Flash Cannon and Nuzleaf released a barrage of Razor Leaf. The combo attack pelted the enemy and sent it back. I ran back over to everyone

"Let's go!" Taylor ordered

We ran away as fast as we could and got away. We had no idea where we were but anywhere was better than back there. I slumped against a tree and onto the ground

"Man I'm tired..." I panted and made sure the egg was okay "I don't see any cracks. That's good. Everyone alright?"

"Ask me again in a year" Brianna groaned

I chuckled and looked at my Pokemon "Mawile, Nuzleaf, Trapinch, you guys really saved me. Thanks. Thanks, all of you"

All of the Pokemon smiled at my words

"So what do we do now?" Tyler asked

"That thing obviously wanted you, Malik. It'll be back" Taylor said

"And it won't be happy, I know. Let's find a Pokemon Center, I need to make a call" I replied

We ended up finding a Center in a small town and went over the video phone. I called Prof. Birch and explained what happened. He asked what the Pokemon looked like so I described our attacker

"Hmm... Sounds like you have a Regirock on your tail" Birch said

"Regirock?" I repeated

"A legendary Pokemon. One of three actually" Birch flipped through a book and held up a picture of the three Pokemon from my vision earlier "Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. They're known as the Titans"

"You're telling us. That thing wouldn't stay down no matter how many times we hit it" Tyler informed

"Regirock seemed really interesting in Malik. Do you have any idea why?" Taylor asked

"I can't think of any reason... But I'll see what I can dig up. In the meantime, you better find somewhere safe until this dies down" Birch suggested

"Way ahead of you. Thanks, Professor" I said hanging up

We left the Pokemon Center. The plan was to find a town with a lot of trainers so if Regirock showed up again we could put up a better fight than before. It didn't take long for things to go bad. Mawile, Plusle and Minun felt a disturbance and alerted us. We assumed Regirock had tracked us down but we were wrong. Instead of the living boulder we got a gliding chandelier

"That's not Regirock" Brianna mumbled

"It's another one of the Titans! Which one is that one again?" I asked

The Titan fired a blue laser. We all ducked and a large and huge chunk of ice formed behind us

"Regice, now I remember..." I gulped

"That was the most powerful Ice Beam I've ever seen" Tyler noticed

"Probably a good idea not to get hit by that" Taylor said

"Guys..." Brianna pointed ahead

Regice was charging up for another attack

"Tyler, give me the stats, man" I panicked

"Regice is clearly an Ice-type Pokemon so Fire, Fighting. Rock, and Steel-type are best!" Tyler explained

"Got it. Mawile, standby!" I ordered

"Wile" Mawile nodded and began charging up for a powerful Flash Cannon

We got out of the way of another Ice Beam and I called out Trapinch and Brianna brought out Combusken. I had Trapinch use Rock Slide to pin Regice in one spot and Combusken fired multiple Flame Bursts. Regice took all of the attacks and broke out of the barricade

"Now! Mawile, Flash Cannon!" I yelled

Mawile unleashed and huge laser and blasted Regice back. The Titan fell down for a second only to get back up like nothing happened

"Well they're not called Titans for nothing" Tyler sighed

"It's ONE Pokemon, we got this!" I called out

"How about two?" Taylor asked

"Huh?" I wondered as Taylor turned me around "Oh boy..."

A metal sphere with arms and legs came into view

"You've gotta be kidding me" I groaned

Brianna and I stood back-to-back to the twins. They let out Skarmory and Skitty to take on Regice. Mawile, Trapinch and Combusken got ready to fight Registeel

"Trapinch, Dig! Mawile, Crunch!" I called out

"Combusken, get in close with Double Kick!" Brianna added

"Skarmory, Metal Claw!" Tyler yelled

"Skitty, Wake-Up Slap!" Taylor followed up

Both Regice and Registeel took all of the attacks and sent our Pokemon back where they came. There were heavy footsteps and Regirock walked up

"There's my guy! Where ya been?" I chuckled nervously

We tried attacking again but got the same result. Our Pokemon were too damaged so we returned them to their Pokeballs. All three Titans started charging up for a group Hyper Beam assault. We all huddled together and braced ourselves for the worst

"Stop" a voice said

The Regis stopped before they launched their attacks. They all turned around as someone was walking up. A man black hair and a menacing looking cape walked up. Next to him was a large Pokemon with four arms

"Who's that Pokemon?" Brianna asked

"It's a Machamp" Tyler answered

"Who are you people and why are you fighting my Pokemon?" the man asked

"Your Pokemon attacked us!" Taylor glared

"I see. So which one of you is it?" he mumbled to himself "Registeel"

Registeel grabbed me by the back of my neck and held me up

"Hey! What are you doing?! Let me go!" I yelled trying to get out of Registeel's grip

"Malik!" Taylor and Brianna gasped

"Let him go!" Tyler demanded

Mawile, Plusle and Minun went to attack Registeel but Regice restrained them. Regirock grabbed Tyler with one arm and the girls with the other. The Titans all stood in front of the man

"Dude! What is your DAMAGE?!" I yelled

"First, my name is not _dude_. It's Cecil" he sighed "Second, my _damage_ is that both my father and I were wronged"

Cecil explained that his father studied ways to control Pokemon's minds. Mainly with ancient artifacts. When Cecil's dad came forward with his research he was laughed straight out of town. Cecil picked up his father's work to show everyone that he wasn't a laughing stock

"Dude, you're doing this because you have daddy issues?" Tyler growled

"Again, my name is not _dude_. And as far the answer to your question, yes" Cecil said

"Okay, okay, fine... You're doing this to prove your dad was right, I get it. But what does that have to do with us?" I asked

"Yeah, why'd you have them come after us?" Taylor wondered as well

"Well I didn't necessarily send them after you, per se" Cecil shrugged

"What do you mean?" Brianna asked

"After the Titans were awoken, I told them to track down the anyone who would stand in my way, and eliminate them. And off they went. You know, Pokemon have a sixth sense. You ever notice how Pokemon can sometimes sort of feel when something is about to happen? That sense is even stronger in legendaries" Cecil explained "I don't know what it is about you but they obiviously consider it a threat"

"Do you know what they were trying to do to us?!" I yelled

"Eliminate you, hence my instructions" Cecil deadpanned

I grew furious and pulled myself out of Registeel's grip. I rushed at Cecil but was caught by Machamp. Machamp restrained my arms and squeezed me

"AHHH!" I yelled in pain

"Malik!" everyone cried

"You..." I growled

Cecil smirked "Registeel, you're with me. Regice, Regirock, dispose of the rest of them"

Cecil was about to walked off until he saw my egg. He picked it up and grinned

"That's mine, you jerk!" I yelled

"Trust me, you won't be needing it where you're going. But don't worry, I'll make sure whatever Pokemon is inside is well taken care of" Cecil chuckled

Cecil walked one way with Machamp, Registeel and me as his prisoner while Regice and Regirock went the other way with my friends

"Guys!" I cried out

"Malik!" they hollered back

I was brought to a cliff. We just stood there. Cecil looked like he was waiting for something. Out of nowhere, a large aircraft descended form the sky. We went onboard, Cecil took my Pokeballs and put them and the egg in some room for safe keeping. When we entered his lab I saw a glowing red cube in the middle of the room

"What's that?" I asked

"Don't worry about that" Cecil said brushing me off

"Why haven't you... you know? I thought that I was a threat" I glared

"That got me thinking... Something about you has gotten the attention of not one, not two, but three legendary Pokemon. I don't know who you are but I want you to see the power I have" Cecil smirked

"And what are you planning to do with this power?" I wondered

"For starters... I plan to level all of Hoenn" Cecil chuckled

"What?!" I gasped "You can't!"

"I can" Cecil grinned

"Someone will stop you. If not me then someone else" I told him

"We'll see" Cecil said walking off

I tried to get loose but Machamp kept a tight grip on me "No! Cecil, don't do this! Cecil!"

 _((Next time, part two! Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	2. Chapter 2

_((Quick Recap: Cecil enslaved Regirock, Regice and Registeel and had them attack Malik and his friends. Malik is currently being held on Cecil's aircraft as his prisoner while Tyler, Taylor, Brianna and Mawile are about to be taken out))_

I was being dragged through the halls by Machamp

"Let me go!" I demanded

Machamp threw me in some cell. Cecil walked up and smirked at me

"What?" I grumbled

"I want you to think about something" Cecil said

"About what?" I wondered

"You'll figure it out. Think about why you're still here" Cecil responded and walked off

An energy field formed to keep me in the cell. I tired to break the field but it kept repelling me. I slumped down against the wall and tried think of a solution

 _"Help..."_ a voice said

"Hm?" I looked around but didn't see anyone "Hello?"

 _"Help us... Please..."_ the voice pleaded

I stepped up to the edge of the cell and tried to see a sign of whoever was talking "Hello? Is someone here?"

 _"Someone please..."_ the voice continued

I sighed "So I can hear you but you can't hear me? Of course..."

I went back to thinking about whatever it was Cecil wanted me to think about. It took a minute but it finally hit me

"Now I get it" I glared

Back on land, Regice and Regirock were closing in on an incredibly steep cliff with Mawile and the others

"That doesn't look good" Tyler gulped

"Tyler, I can't move. Do something!" Taylor said

"What do you want me to do, I can't move either!" Tyler replied

Brianna was trying to reach one of Pokeballs but couldn't "Come on... Taylor, see if you can reach Combusken's Pokeball"

"Which one's Combusken's?" Taylor asked

Brianna looked ahead and saw they were getting close to the cliff "Just pick one!"

Taylor was able to flick one of Brianna's Pokeballs off her belt. It rolled to the side and popped open. Swablu flew out and looked at the situation

"Close enough" Tyler shrugged

"I'll take it. Swablu, Peck!" Brianna called out

Swablu flew around and nailed Regirock in the back but it barely did anything. Swablu followed up with Disarming Voice. Regirock got frustrated and dropped it's captives

"Ow!" Taylor winced "Rude!"

Mawile wished she had more time to get her energy back but it was time to get back on the offensive. She used her jaws to dig into Regice's arm. Mawile was able to get herself and the twins' partners free and rolled to the side

"Mawile!" Mawile yelled at Plusle and Minun

The two Pokemon nodded and blasted Regice with Thunder Wave

Mawile saw an opening and took off

"Mawile! Where's she going?" Taylor gasped

Regice chased after my partner

"She's going for Malik. You two go, I'll keep Regirock here!" Tyler said bringing out Skarmory and Kirlia

"Okay, be careful!" the girls said taking off

"Alright, just you and me. Titan" Tyler smirked

Regirock raised it's arms and slammed the ground. Large spikes shot up at Tyler and his team

"Move!" Tyler ordered

They all jumped out of the way

"REGI!" Regirock charged up and unleashed Hyper Beam. Luckily, the attack missed. Tyler explained that Regirock wouldn't be able to move after using that move so Skarmory flew in with Metal Claw

"We can't hold back. Kirlia, Future Sight!" Tyler instructed

Kirlia sent a large pulse into the sky and it vanished

"Plusle, Thunder Wave!"

Despite being paralyzed, Regirock didn't seem to slow down very much. Regirock tried to hit Plusle with Hammer arm but missed when Skarmory swooped in and saved the little creature

"There has to be a way to slow it down..." Tyler growled to himself

After what felt like forever, Kirlia's Future Sight came raining down on Regirock. That was the most damage dealt to the Titan but it kept coming. In the forest, Mawile was jumping around dodging Ice Beams from Regice. Mawile had her eyes on Cecil's flying fortress. My partner's instincts could tell her that's where she needed to go. Regice focused it's energy into a sphere of electricity. Regice screeched and fired it's Zap Cannon. Mawile was blasted and thrown into the air. Taylor ran up just in time to catch Mawile before she hit the ground

"Brianna!" Taylor yelled

A Flame Burst, Shadow Ball, Disarming Voice combination pelted Regice. Brianna ran up with her team ready for battle. Mawile brought herself back from the previous assault and jumped out of Taylor's arms. Mawile didn't waste a second and ran off

"Hey!" Taylor gasped

"Go!" Brianna said "I'm right behind you!"

"I can help" Taylor replied

"Malik's the one that needs help. He's trapped with that Cecil guy. Hurry!" Brianna worried

Taylor hesitated and nodded. The girl took off with Minun to catch up to Mawile

Brianna glared at Regice "Alright, listen up! My brother's hopeless without me so I won't let you keep here for long! Ready or not, here I come!"

Eevee ran around to distract the Titan while Combusken and Swablu did whatever they could. Regice was living up to it's reputation as a legendary Pokemon

"I will win!" Brianna called out

Back on the ship, I was standing in front of the energy field banging my head on it

"Must. Find. Way. Off. Stupid. Ship. Must. Stop. Stupid. Cecil!" I grumbled every time I hit my head

I was completely stuck as far as I could tell. Keeping up my head banging for a short while, I stopped when I heard a buzzing sound. I looked over and saw tiny sparks flying in the bottom corner of the cell. I walked over and kneeled down to see what was going on. Each corner of the cell there was circular device giving out the energy for the force field. This specific one looked like it was slightly damaged

"I wonder..." I mumbled reaching into my pocket

I pulled out a pen looked at the device. I took a deep breath and stabbed at it

"Ah!" I winced as the ball shocked me "Ow, ow, ow!"

I had to get out of this place so I had to take the pain. I drove the pen in the machine again and took the shock. The device exploded and the force feild vanished

"Yes!" I smiled

I ran through the halls but was careful in case Cecil was around. I was looking for the room where my Pokemon were but I found something else. There was video phone in hallway. I quickly went over and made a call

"Hello?" Prof. Birch said answering the call

"Professor!" I smiled

"Malik! There you are! I've been trying to reach you but you left the Pokemon Center from earlier" Birch explained "Where are you?"

"I got kidnapped. I'm on some kind of flying ship and I'm tryna find my Pokemon so I can get outta here!" I replied

"It hasn't even been an hour... What happened?" Birch asked

"You don't wanna know..." I sighed "Please tell me you found something"

"I think so" Birch said holding up a book "It says that the Titans can only be woken up by force. Something must've did it"

"Yeah, I've got that much. What I need is a way is a way to put them back to sleep. Maybe if I had the alarm clock Cecil used?" I shrugged "Cecil said something about some old stuff that could control Pokemon. What can you tell me about that?"

"There are countless myths and stories about endless artifacts that could do what you're saying. Who knows what he used" Birch worried

"Start a list" I deadpanned

Birch just looked at me and I shrugged

"Okay, uhh..." Birch mumbled "Did he have a medallion?"

"No" I said

"Was he speaking in tongues?"

"Nope"

"Were his eyes glowing?"

"Nuh-uhh"

"Malik, think. Was there anything he seemed very protective of?" Birch groaned

"N- Wait" I thought back to how defensive Cecil when I saw that cube in his lab "Professor, I think I know what he used but how do I reverse it?"

"If it's a material object, my guess would be to break it" Birch suggested

I smirked "That is the least scientific thing I've ever heard you say"

"I don't see any other way" Birch said flipping through his book "What do you think? Malik?"

When the professor looked back up I wasn't there

"Malik?!" Birch gasped

Machamp had snuck up on me, grabbed me and covered my mouth as he took me away. I tried to get away but I was clearly overpowered. Machamp took me to a large empty room where Cecil was waiting

"Malik, there you are!" Cecil smiled "You scared me when you broke out like that"

"I thought I overstayed my welcome. So I'll just get my Pokemon and be on my way. Cool?" I shrugged

Cecil laughed for a moment then put on a straight face "I don't think so. Tell me, Malik, have you been thinking about why you're still here?"

I glared at the man "Yeah..."

"And?" Cecil followed up

"You want me to join you" I answered

A grin crossed Cecil's face "Well you are special. So what do you say?"

"No..." I whispered

"I'm sorry?" Cecil asked thinking he misheard me

"The answer is no" I said clearly "I won't"

Cecil took out a remote, pressed a button and the walls of the room opened up to the outside. I did my best to fight the strong winds. Machamp pulled me over to the edge of room. I gasped as I almost fell out of the ship

"I'm sure by now you've caught on to what happens if you choose the wrong answer. I'll give you one more chance. What is your answer?" Cecil asked

I looked at the sky and thought about what I should say. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't change my mind. My princibles were too sturdy. I slowly turned around and face my enemies

"The answer is still no, you jerk" I growled

Cecil sighed and turned away "You may be special, you may be strong, but you're not to bright. Shame, really... Oh well, can't be helped, I guess. Machamp, if you would?"

I gasped when Machamp grabbed the back of my collar and threw me off the ship. Everything slowed down in my mind. The smiling faces of my friends and family flashed in mind

 _"Everyone..."_ I thought "AHHHHHHHHH!"

I yelled in fear as I plummeted out of the sky

Cecil stood on the edge of the room and waved at me "Goodbye, Malik. Maybe you'll be smarter in the next life"

"CEEECIIILLLLLLL!" I yelled

 _((I know this part is pretty short but I like to leave some suspense. Next time, part three! Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


	3. Chapter 3

_((Quick Recap: Malik escaped his holding cell but was captured again and was thrown off of the flying ship))_

I yelled in horror as I plummeted towards the ground

"Come on, Malik! Think, think, think!" I panicked "Oh man, I'M TOO SCARED TO THINK!"

I was sure that this was the end for me until I felt something grab my shoulders. I looked up and saw Skarmory using his wings to glide us to safety

"Skarmory!" I smiled

It was kind of a rough landing but it was better than going splat. I jumped up and dusted myself off

"Skarmory! I owe you a billion!" I panted

"Skar!" Skarmory smiled

Tyler ran up with his Pokemon "Malik! Are you alright?! I saw you falling so I sent Skarmory to get you!"

"I'm okay" I nodded "Thanks, man. Wait, where are the others?"

"I sent them ahead while I dealt with Regirock" Tyler explained

"So you beat it?" I smiled

"Not exactly..." Tyler mumbled

"REGI!" Regirock roared storming up

"AHHHHH!" we all panicked and ran away

"I thought you took care of it!" I yelled

"I said, _not exactly_!" Tyler yelled back

" _Not exactly_ means you didn't beat it but it won't be bothering us anymore!" I growled

"Instead of yelling at me, how 'bout you use some of your Pokemon, mine are exhausted!" Tyler demanded

"I can't! Cecil took them!" I confessed

"What?! Why?!" Tyler gasped

"Makes sense, considering I was a prisoner and all" I shrugged

I looked over and saw Cecil's fortress slowly descending from the sky

"He's landing?" I asked myself "Alright!"

I started making my way in that direction but slowed down when I heard someone shouting my name

"Malik! Malik, duck!"

I immediately hit the deck just as an Ice Beam shot over my head. I saw Brianna being chased by Regice. The Titan mainly aimed it's attacks at me. Brianna ran up and pulled me away by my leg. We crashed into Tyler but got right back up and ran off as Regirock and Regice started to catch up

"Brianna, where's Taylor and Mawile?" I asked

"They went ahead! I tried to hold off Regice but it beat all my Pokemon!" Brianna answered

"I'm useless without my Pokemon, I at least need to catch up to Mawile" I said splitting off from the two "You two find a way to lose these guys, I'm gonna catch up with the others!"

"Hey!" Brianna and Tyler growled

Cecil's ship had finally landed not too far from where I was. When I finally got there I came to quite the sight. Taylor was facing off against Registeel. Despite her bravery she wasn't getting very far. There was no way I could be of any help by myself so I decided my best bet was to sneak onto the ship and find my Pokemon. I snuck around and successfully got onto Cecil's fortress. As I ran through the halls I realized something, Mawile wasn't with Taylor like Brianna said. Where could she have gone?

 _"Help..."_ the voice from before pleaded

"This again..." I sighed "Listen, rather you're gonna tell me how I can help or I'm gonna start ignoring you"

 _"Help..."_ the voice continued

"I warned you" I deadpanned covering my ears and proceeding through the base

 _"Please help"_ the voice whimpered

I blocked it out "Ignoring, ignoring"

I recognized the area I was in and walked up to a door

"I hope I haven't used up all my luck for today" I mumbled

I opened the door and luckily it was the room with my Pokemon

"Yes!" I smiled

Before I could take a single step Machamp grabbed my shoulder and threw me back

"Ah!" I winced "Dude, how are you so quiet?"

Machamp rose his arms and got ready to smash me but a sudden gust of wind sent him flying. I looked over and saw Mawile at the end of the hallway. She must've came onto the ship before me and was looking around all this time

I ran next her "Thanks, partner!"

"Wile" Mawile nodded

Machamp came rushing in for an attack but put right back down by Mawile's Flash Cannon

"Good job, Ma- Whoa!" I gasped when Mawile jumped in my arms

My partner hugged me at the realization that I was safe. I laughed and hugged her back. After that moment I went into the room my Pokemon were in and reclaimed my team

"Sorry for the trouble, guys" I frowned putting on my belt and putting the egg in my backpack "It won't happen again. Let's go, Mawile"

Mawile grinned and nodded "Ma"

We retraced my steps back to the outside but it wasn't a happy sight

"Ah crud..." I groaned

Regirock, Regice, and Registeel were holding Tyler, Taylor, and Brianna. My friends were defeated and were at the Titans' mercy again

"Unbelievable" Cecil said walking up behind me

I turned around and glared

"Seriously, you are just... There are no words" Cecil smirked "You get thrown out of the sky and here you are. You really are special, Malik"

I called out all of my Pokemon "This ends now. Let my friends go!"

"Mmmmmm... No" Cecil shrugged and snapped his fingers

The Titans tightened their grips on my friends and they cried out in pain. My Pokemon went to try to help them but they didn't get far

"You know what, Malik? I like you. So I'll give you one more chance. You heard right. One. More. Chance" Cecil grinned

"You still want me to join you?" I glared

Cecil chuckled "Tell you what, I'll sweeten the pot. Join me, and I'll release your friends AND I'll let you write a list of everyone you want spared during-"

"During what? Your little temper tantrum?" I growled

"Call it whatever you want. Is it a deal?" Cecil asked holding out his hand

I slapped his hand away "I'd rather get thrown out of the sky again"

Cecil sighed "So brave. So persistent. Yet so very, very foolish... It's sad, really"

"I may be foolish... But you're still gonna lose" I smirked "Vigoroth! Nuzleaf!"

The two shot pass me and pinned Cecil down. I remembered the professor's words and where the lab where that weird cube was. I took off at full speed with Mawile right behind me while the others covered us. When we got there I saw two Magneton and a Magnezone guarding the artifact

"Of course..." I sighed setting my backpack down

Mawile decided to use herself as a distraction and ran around the room. Both Magneton chased her down. The only thing standing in the way of me and that cube was a four hundred pound living magnet. I decided to cut my loses and go for it. I charged right at the Pokemon but I was no match for the Electric-and-Steel type. When Magnezone got close I got back up and used it as a launchpad. I flew right over the stand with the cube, grabbed it, and rolled to a stop

"Oh yeah!" I grinned "I win, jer- Ah!"

The cube both heated up and electrocuted me causing me to drop it

"Mawile!" my partner cried out

I looked over and saw Mawile got zapped by Magneton and was now surrounded. Cecil made his way into the lab and took a look around

"You shouldn't play with other people's toys. Give it back please" Cecil said

I couldn't pick the cube up but I could still keep it away from him

"Fine. Play hardball. Magneton?" Cecil looked over at the Pokemon cornering my partner as they started to charge up

"Don't!" I pleaded

"Cube, please" Cecil smiled

I looked down and kicked the artifact at my enemy. He picked it up and it didn't even hurt him

"I see by the look on your face that your surprised. You see, I'm the who activated the cube so I'm the only one who can possess it" Cecil smirked casually tossing it up-and-down "Now... Magneton, Magnezone, let that pitiful Mawile have it"

"What?! We had a deal!" I growled

"I'm sorry, I don't recall making any deals. I asked for the cube and you gave it to me" Cecil laughed

Cecil's goons were about to mercilessly blast Mawile. She braced herself for the assault

"Mawile!" I yelled running over and covering her with my body just as they launched their attack "AHHHHHHH!"

I took most of the blast so Mawile wouldn't get hurt as much. When it was over I fell over and didn't move

"Mawile shook me to try to wake me up "Ma! Mawile!"

Cecil looked over me and noticed I was still breathing causing him to smirk. A short while later I felt a breeze on my face and woke up. My head and one of my arms were hanging off the edge of the ship as it flew through the air. I gasped at the thought that I was falling and backed away form the edge. I looked at my surroundings and was not happy. Each one of the Titans were standing on their on floating stands a few yards ahead of the ship. Mawile, my Pokemon, and my friends were all in some energy dome. Cecil was standing on the edge of the ship with his hands behind his back. He was holding a cane with the cube on it. I tried to stand up but I was in so much pain that I couldn't even do that

"Ah..!" I winced

"Malik..." Taylor worried

"How you feeling?" Cecil asked

"Like I just lost a fight with a Raikou..." I mumbled

"Figured as much. Tell me, Malik. Why? Why won't you join me?" Cecil wondered

"Because you want to destroy everything... This is my home. I won't let you destroy this region and everyone in it" I glared

"Fair enough. I want to show you that you're on the wrong side of all this" Cecil said

"Then what? You're gonna ask me to join you again?" I smirked

"Oh no. I gave you more than one chance which is a lot more than I gave anyone else. After you see this, you're all gonna beg for mercy" Cecil grinned "Regirock, Regice, Registeel, begin!"

The Titans charged up Hyper Beams and fired them in multiple directions. Wild Pokemon ran for their lives as the areas around them exploded

I looked over the edge and saw the horrible thing Cecil was doing "Stop this! Stop this!"

"No. This world has to learn it's mistake" Cecil deadpanned

I growled at Cecil. He backed away a little when he saw the anger in my eyes

"Give me that cube!" I yelled lunging at Cecil

I ignored the pain I was already in and tried to get the cane from Cecil. Mawile grew angry that she couldn't do anything then she got an idea. Mawile instructed my team to hit the barrier but concentrate on one spot. They began hitting the dome in one spot hoping to get somewhere. I managed to grab the cube knowing it would hurt me. A little shock and burn was nothing compared to what was going to happen to entire region. I held onto the cube and spun around. The cane became detached from the object and Cecil was thrown back alloying me to begin destroying the mind control artifact. I fell to my knees and began smashing the cube on the deck. No matter how much I hit the thing it wouldn't even get scratched

"Come on! Break! Break! Break!" I begged

On the last hit there was a large red shock that completely engulfed me. Suddenly all the pain was gone. When I opened my eyes everything except me was in black-and-white and had froze in place

"Help" the voice from earlier said

I slowly looked up and saw the Titans were standing around me. The Titans and I were the only things in color

"You..." I mumbled

"Finally, he's responded" Regirock said through some kind of telepathy

"All this time... It was you?" I asked "H-How?"

"Your Aura. You are spiritually connected to Pokemon" Regice answered "We've been trying to reach you ever since we were woken by that man"

"Please forgive us. This is not what we want to do" Registeel spoke

"I forgive you. Just tell me how to help" I said

"That vile thing in your possession, destroy it" Regirock explained gesturing to the cube

"I'm trying. This thing's indestructible" I frowned

"No, it is not. You just don't have the power to destroy it" Regice said bluntly

"You must find a way" Registeel pleaded

"I-I don't know what to do... What do I... Wait a minute" I got an idea

Back in reality I was motionless on my knees with my head down. The cube was just barely in my hands. Cecil walked over to me. He used his foot nudge the artifact out of my hands

"I applaud you" Cecil deadpanned reaching down to pick up his property but gasped when my hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist "What?!"

"You're gonna lose..." I mumbled

Cecil growled and snatched his hand away "You're barely conscious! Do you honestly believe you have the right to threaten me?"

I smirked "You're right. I have no right to say anything..."

"That's right" Cecil grinned

"Especially when my partner's gonna be doing all the fun stuff..." I whispered falling over

Cecil seemed confused by my last statement "What do you..."

There was a loud surging sound. Mawile was growling and opening a hole in the energy dome with her bare hands. Mawile was able to get out but the hole closed right after her escape

"Ma... Mawile..." Mawile snarled as her eyes glowed pink "MAWILE!"

"What in the world..." Cecil said stunned

"What's going on?" Brianna asked

"Malik must've transfered his Aura to Mawile before he passed out" Tyler concluded

"Should he have done that? He knows how Mawile gets" Taylor gulped

Machamp regained himself and made his way to the deck. The four-armed Pokemon didn't waste a second and attacked Mawile. My partner vanished into thin air when Machamp tried to grab her. Mawile came flying in like a rocket and heatbutted Machamp in the gut causing him to fly right out of the battle. The Titans stopped their assault on Hoenn and jumped onto the ship. Mawile immediately unleashed a huge Flash Cannon, knocking all three legendary Pokemon on their backs. Cecil ended up dropping the cube by accident

"Whoa..." the twins mumbled

"Cool..." Brianna added

I opened my eyes slightly and pushed the cube over to my partner before passing out again "Mawile... destroy that thing"

"Wile!" Mawile ran over and used a powerful Crunch on the object

Mawile was clearly hurt by the cube but she didn't let up

"No! Don't!" Cecil panicked

Mawile managed to completely break the cube into countless pieces. The Titans stopped trying to attack us and just looked around. They all simultaneously fired Hyper Beam at what looked like the control room

"Guess they're mad..." Tyler mumbled

"As long they're not mad at us" Brianna shrugged

Taylor noticed I was still passed out on the ground "Malik..."

Mawile panted and finally calmed down. The ship was starting to slowly fall out of the sky. Cecil explained that the backup thrusters would hold for a short time. I almost fell over the edge during the descent but Registeel caught me. My hat fell off and floated away in the process. The metal Titan went over to the others, torn open the energy dome, and used itself as something to hold on to so nobody would fall overboard. Taylor and a barely conscious Mawile held onto me. Regirock and Regice went over to the edge and jumped off

"What are they doing?" Brianna wondered

They landed on the ground and faced the falling ship. They minute for a moment and when the thrusters gave out the ship fell at a regular speed. When the fortress came closer to the ground the Titans went through with their plan. Regirock used a powerful Stone Edge and Regice unleashed a massive Ice Beam. The combined attacks were able to catch the ship before it crashed

"Thank goodness..." Taylor sighed in relief

Tyler realized Cecil wandered off somewhere "Hm?"

Registeel safely carried everyone to the ground. Taylor and Brianna layed me on the ground and Mawile slept next to me. There were some sirens in the distance and multiple police cars drove up. Officer Jenny and a countless policemen gathered around

"Now they show up" Brianna sighed

Prof. Birch ran up "Kids!"

"Professor?" Taylor asked "What are you doing here?"

"After I lost contact with Malik earlier I called... well everyone" Birch explained

"How'd you know where we were?" Brianna questioned

"A giant flying ship isn't too hard to spot" Birch shrugged

"True..." the girls deadpanned

Birch noticed someone was missing "Where's Tyler?"

"I'm sure he was just here" Brianna wondered herself

Back on the ship Cecil was running to his lab. He planned to get whatever he could and make a quick getaway. He was about to run out but stopped when he saw my backpack over to the side. Cecil picked it up and saw my Pokemon egg was in it causing him to grin

"You still lose, Malik" Cecil laughed

Tyler walked up behind Cecil and tapped him on the shoulder "Excuse me"

When Cecil turned around Tyler decked him with one punch. My friend picked up my bag and made sure the egg was okay

"That's for having us hunted. And I'll be taking this egg back, thanks" Tyler said walking off "Jerk"

Tyler walked out and met with everyone

"So the cavalry finally decided to show up. You missed all the fun" Tyler grumbled

"Sorry" Birch frowned

I stirred myself and saw everyone around me "Hey..."

"Welcome back" Tyler smiled

"Did we win?" I asked

"Oh yeah" Tyler smirked

Taylor and Brianna hugged me. Mawile was waken up and noticed I was okay. My partner remembered something and ran off

"Where's she going?" I asked

Mawile came back about a minute later with my hat

"Hey!" I smiled putting my hat back on "Thanks, buddy"

"Wile" Mawile nodded as she and the rest of my Pokemon huddled around me

Birch walked over to the Titans and stared at them "The Titans. I never thought I'd get to meet them"

"You're lucky" Tyler sighed

"Yeah, you to meet 'em when they're all calmed down. We had to run away from them" I glared

Tyler told the police that Cecil was still on the ship so a few officers went onboard to arrest him. Tyler then gave me my backpack and assured me the egg was safe

"Thanks, Tyler" I said looking at my egg "Sorry for putting you through all this"

The Titans started to walk off

"Hey, wait!" I called out

They all stopped and turned to me

I pulled myself off the ground and went over to them "I have to ask. I know I'm connected to Mawile through our bond but you said I'm connected to Pokemon, period. What does that mean?"

They all spoke in their normal Pokemon language. Mawile looked surprised and tried to explain but I couldn't understand a word

"I don't understand..." I frowned but perked up a second after "But it's okay. I was able to help and I'm content with that. I don't know what the three of you are gonna do now but if you ever need any help just come find me, okay?"

The Titans grumbled and walked off. Cecil and all of his Pokemon got arrested. Birch wanted to know everything that had happened so we spent the next couple days at a Pokemon Center getting better and telling our story. After we made sure everyone was okay we said goodbye to the professor and got ready to get back on our adventure

"Ready?" I smiled

"Yeah" everyone nodded

We gathered our things and got back on the road

 _((There you have it. My first movie. What did you think? Questions, comments, and concerns are expected and accepted. Thanks for reading!))_


End file.
